


Ticking Off The Minutes [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Ticking Off The Minutes' by akamine_chan.</p><p>He knew, same as everyone else, that every moment counted, that the longer the hostages were in the hands of the subject, the smaller their chance of survival became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Off The Minutes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ticking Off The Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 1min:52sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (1.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tydnmo5mmzm/Ticking_Off_The_Minutes.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (1.7 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905253.zip)


End file.
